The applicant is well aware of various Hallowe'en or other festive costumes that are presently available. In his consideration of the prior art, he has discovered various mask portions and various head covering portions which are inflatable. Such prior art includes patents to Parilla, U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,801; Growe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,780; Sterrick, U.S. Pat. No. 885,802, and Rikelman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,188. These prior art patents are directed to units which incorporate at least a portion thereof which is inflatable and of this prior art, the patent to Growe is probably the most pertinent, in that it is related to an entire head or facial construction which incorporates or may incorporate a facial unit. The Growe patent, however, is designed with a cap structure for attachment and placement upon the top of a person's head.
None of these prior art patents relate to a unit which includes at least one inflatable head which is attached to or mounted on a body portion, which body portion is worn by the user, thereby allowing the inflated head to be arranged and positioned next to the head of the user to simulate a multiple-headed figure.
With the applicant's device, a body structure such as a poncho-type member is provided wherein an aperture is provided to permit the head of the user to extend therethrough, and the remaining body portion includes shoulder portions upon which the inflatable heads are postitioned, such that after inflation, the heads of the costume are positioned next to the head of the user, to simulate a three-headed person.
An aspect of this invention which should be considered is a safety function, in that the unit does not include a face covering mask, which could prevent the user from proper vision, and another safety factor is the concept of two heads adjacent the user's head, and undoubtedly these two heads will move when the person is walking, to provide an attention-attracting unit.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a costume which includes a means for providing at least one inflatable head which will be postitioned in side-by-side relationship to the head of the user to simulate a multiple-headed figure.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a costume having a body-covering section which will cover the shoulders of the wearer or user, and having at least one inflatable head on each of the shoulder portions, such that when the heads are inflated, a three-headed figure is simulated.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a costume including a body covering portion having an aperture for passage of the user's head therethrough, with the remaining body portion rested and supported on the shoulders of the person, with an inflatable, simulated head on each of the shoulder portions with the front and rear portions of the simulated heads being decorated.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a comic costume which includes a body, poncho-type unit for draping over the body of the user, with an aperture for the user's head and including thereby, shoulder covering elements, which shoulder covering elements are provided with inflatable, simulated head structures and the costume including at least a head covering for the person with decorative materials for making up or coloring the person's face in accordance with the selected costume design for the simulated heads, such that the final result will be a multiple, in this case, three-headed figure.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's costume will become more apparent from a consideration of the accompanying description of a preferred form of the invention, made in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which the same number, numeral or indicia is utilized to identify the same or similar parts throughout the several views.